


Interred

by kouw



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationship, Implied Violence, held captive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouw/pseuds/kouw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is being held captive on New Caprica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interred

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Roslin/Adama (or BSG for that matter) fic. Scared like whoa. Need hugs and cookies.

She hears it, the crying of those being tortured. She hears Saul Tigh scream in pain. She throws up in a corner of her holding cell. She tries to stay as far from it as she can, but the bitter smell penetrates the space and she cannot hide from it. It makes her feel even sicker, but she remembers what it is like to be nauseous. What it is like to be truly ill and this is nothing like chamalla induced nightmares.

Her body is covered in bruises. The floors are hard, concrete. There is nothing to soften the surface. Her hips ache. Sleep no longer comes. She is worn out, understands now how people break under the pressure of being held prisoner.

They interrogate her every so many hours. They ask her questions she doesn’t have an answer to, questions she asks herself.

Where is Galactica?  
What are Admiral Adama’s plans?  
What have you plotted out, Miss Roslin?

I don’t know.  
I don’t know.  
Nothing.

Alright, the last is a lie.

They let the tap drip. To drive them insane. It’s starting to work. She cannot keep her head together. Their questions drone, all she wants is him here, to kick the frak out of her jailers. To help them leave this clump of cold, wet, dreadful clay.

To hold her in his arms and tell her everything will be alright.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Another scream.

She starts to cry.


End file.
